


复乐园 番外·养娃记

by Candic



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:28:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22374133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candic/pseuds/Candic
Relationships: GGAD - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	复乐园 番外·养娃记

大西洋的海岛上，天空还是一如往常地蓝的澄澈通明，即使在正午时分，也并未因阳光的过度渲染而失却柔和，海鸥们扑打着翅膀掠过水面，时而激起轻微浪花。海浪在轻轻地拍打着岩石，像母亲在抚摸着自己怀里的孩子。海风吹动，海涛发出 “哗哗”的声音，好像一首催眠曲，在哄着怀里的孩子人睡。  
不过和以往有所不同的是，平日里一向空闲平静的海岛在今日突然热闹了起来，不大的小木屋里从客厅到厨房再到卧室，都可以看见人影晃动，和屋外温柔的海浪声交相辉映。  
盖勒特就坐在客厅的沙发上，但他明显没有任何想要休息的意思，不过几秒钟就要变换一下动作，身旁的亚茜就看他反复将左腿架上右腿，又将它放下来换右腿架左腿，最后索性站起来走到卧室紧闭的木门前，将耳朵贴在上面仔细聆听里面的动静。  
“哥哥，”她忍不住说：“你就安安静静地待一会吧，阿尔嫂嫂会没事的。”  
但亚茜的宽慰非但没起到任何积极作用，还让盖勒特把负面情绪都从身上转化了过来，他瞪了沙发上的妹妹一眼，走过去弯起手指给了她一记爆栗。“痛。”亚茜捂着脑袋挥手就要打向盖勒特，但考虑到这不是自己家，而屋里还躺着一个病号，故而也只是虚张声势地乱打了一下，压根就没落到实处。  
“你还小，哪里能明白我的心情。”盖勒特倒在沙发上长吁短叹起来，他和阿不思能走到今天这一步，可是用无数次生离死别才能换来的，原本以为往后的日子都会顺风顺水，哪里能想到今早阿不思竟然突然就毫无征兆地昏倒了过去，想到他那时双目紧闭面色苍白的模样，怎么能不让自己担惊受怕。  
“我看你就是想太多了，估计只是劳累过度而已，被你搞的好像得了什么不治之症似的，再说……”亚西爬上沙发，把手搭在沙发背上，伏在上面侧看着哥哥，但还没把话讲完，就挨了盖勒特轻轻的一巴掌，“乱说什么呢。”盖勒特不满地朝妹妹撅起嘴巴，“还不快好好坐着，都是结婚的人了，还这么没大没小。”  
亚茜吐了吐舌头，“这你可管不着，就算结婚了我也依然自由，想做什么就做什么。”  
“你们在聊什么呢？”阿伯纳西和阿不福思这时刚好回来，两人手里各抱了一箩筐蔬菜和水果。“亚茜刚刚说她现在还是自由人，你自己好好琢磨琢磨吧。”盖勒特叉起胳膊，看热闹不嫌事大地说。  
“有这种事？”阿伯纳西笑呵呵地把蔬菜筐放进厨房，“看来我得好好反思一下了。”  
？？？盖勒特在心里打上了三个问号，这家伙怎么不按套路出牌？他看了看对着自己摆鬼脸的妹妹，又看了看一脸妻奴相的发小，最后看了看一旁默默吃狗粮的阿不福思，山羊佬的头发依然还像上次见面时那样四处乱翘着，乱七八糟。  
盖勒特不禁默默叹了口气，果然人在心情不爽的时候看什么都不爽。

等了又等，在亚茜给壶里的红茶第三次加热后，卧室的门总算是开了，拉斐尔天使步履轻松得走出来，脸上挂着他那标志性的慈祥笑容。  
盖勒特瞬间又紧张起来，“怎么样？拉斐尔叔叔，阿尔的病严重吗？”虽然看拉斐尔的样子，应当是没什么大事，但他还是放不下心。  
“哦，没有什么大问题的。而且……”拉斐尔笑眯眯地看着盖勒特，说话不急不慢，简直要把他急死，“而且什么？”他担忧地追问。  
该不会是平时操劳过度导致了什么后遗症之类吧，盖勒特在心里自我检讨，自从他们搬出来后，家里大大小小的事务几乎都是阿不思一人包揽，尽管作为有法力的天使完全可以对家务和农活做到游刃有余，但，凡事都有万一，谁知道会不会是因为水土不服加剧了身体的不适应。  
盖勒特越想越害怕，心中猜测的阿不思的病情也不断加重。不过拉斐尔的关子并没有卖太久，他走上前，喝了口亚茜递过来的热茶，转身眯着眼睛看向盖勒特。  
“恭喜你，盖尔，你要当爸爸了？”  
拉斐尔的声音清晰响亮地回荡在盖勒特耳边，掷地有声。而被告知这一喜讯的当事人则在短短三秒钟之内同时变换了多达七八次的表情，“啊？”盖勒特感觉自己脑袋里像是有成排的烟花在爆炸，从神经燃烧至皮肤肌理，再从眼眶中窜出五颜六色的火星。  
“经过检查，我很高兴地发现，阿不思已经怀孕两个月了？”拉斐尔继续笑着说。  
这简直比自己想象的任何一种病都要严重。  
盖勒特双腿一软，脚下一个趔趄，差点就坐在了地板上，幸好眼疾手快的阿伯纳西扶住了他，“你这也太激动了吧，盖尔。”阿伯纳西笑着打趣他，但并没有得到盖勒特的理会。盖勒特用拇指和无名指按了按两侧的太阳穴，终于勉强可以看清楚面前几个人的五官。  
“确定无误吗？拉斐尔叔叔。”盖勒特感觉自己连话都不太能说利索了。  
“以我九万多年的行医经历，我想是错不了的。”拉斐尔弯着一双眯眯眼。  
嘶——盖勒特往喉咙里深呼吸了一口凉气，恰好安娜在厨房里忙完午餐的准备工作，一出来就听说了这个消息，高兴得不得了，兴奋地拍手祝贺着即将当爸爸的盖勒特，“这真是太棒了！盖尔哥哥，很快你就可以和阿不思组建一个真正的小家庭了！”  
真正的小家庭？盖勒特在脑中试图构思着那个会在八个月后从阿尔圆滚滚的肚子里钻出来的小人，如同一块超强黏性的橡皮糖贴在他们俩中间，顿时觉得哭笑不得。“我现在可以进去看看阿尔吗？”他问拉斐尔道。得到对方肯定答复后，盖勒特立刻闪进了卧室，将外面众人脸上或艳羡，或幸灾乐祸，或敢怒不敢言的表情统统挡在门外。  
当四下突然变得安静之后，盖勒特看向了躺在床上休息的妻子，却一时忘记了该好好控制一下自己的肢体，以至于一个转身就让右脚绊在了左脚上。他 “哎呦”一声，身子就仿佛一辆没有手刹的自行车，一头栽到了卧床上。  
“小心。”床上的爱人急忙前倾过上半身，握住盖勒特伏在被面上的手，意外发现那里十分冰凉。“没有伤到哪儿吧？”阿不思捧着盖勒特的脸仔细看着，生怕漏掉什么一不留神就会自动愈合的伤口。  
“没有没有，你快躺好。”盖勒特扶着阿不思的手臂让他重新躺会到床头，又有些不放心地从柜子里搬出好几个枕头出来给他垫着。“现在还有没有觉得不舒服，有没有什么想吃的？你从早上到现在都没有吃东西。”  
阿不思笑着摇摇头，轻轻捏了捏盖勒特握住自己的手掌，另一只掩在棉被下面的手则小心地按摩着腰侧。“我现在还是没什么胃口，再等等吧。”  
盖勒特低头看着阿不思盖在被子里面的小腹，那里还是非常平坦，完全看不出一丝怀孕的迹象。他偏头看着躺在床上的爱人，阳光从挂着花篮的窗户外面照射进来，被屋里暖融融的空气晕染得温和明媚，金色光线混着花香浮动在阿不思拢到胸前的赤褐色发丝间，让他看上去就像圣母玛利亚的画像那般圣洁美好。  
左看看，右看看，明明只隔了半小时没见，盖勒特却感觉阿不思仿佛完全换了个样子，虽然还是那么美丽温柔，嘴角的笑容依然令人怦然心动，但他低头凝视小腹的眼神，还有棉被下若隐若现的指节轮廓，都再也没有一点情欲的气息，而是被满满的母爱和亲情所代替了。  
哼！都还没有出生，就开始和我争宠了。盖勒特在心里腹诽着，翘着嘴也摸了摸阿不思的小腹，隔着被子，他感觉到阿不思将手掌翻过来，与自己的交合在了一起。“盖尔……”阿不思眨了眨眼睛，睫毛的阴影仿佛银丝从眼睑下飘过。  
“你是不是不喜欢这个孩子。”  
“什么？！”虽然阿不思的语气非常温柔缓和，但还是将盖勒特吓了一跳，他赶紧拼命摇头，将脑袋几乎晃成一个拨浪鼓，“当然不是了。”他即刻否定了爱人的猜测，嘴巴张了张，却没能成功地将“我很喜欢他”这几个字说出来。  
虽然不讨厌，但他的确也不是很喜欢这个小家伙嘛！距离他们搬出来才不过一年的时间，没想到这么快就添了小情敌，一想到往后的日子都要看着这小家伙在自己面前耀武扬威地吸引走阿尔的所有注意力，他就觉得头疼。  
“可我感觉你并不是很高兴。”阿不思将盖勒特脸上的小动作尽收眼底，不由得微微抿起双唇。  
“没有……”盖勒特别扭地挠了挠头上的金毛，“我只是……”他看着阿不思欲言又止，“我只是觉得有了孩子之后，你就不会再像以前那样喜欢我了。”  
金发天使跪在床沿摆出鸭子坐的造型，脑袋耷拉着，像一只丧气的大金毛，这样子却将阿不思给逗笑了，“怎么会呢，”他伸手揉了揉盖勒特金灿灿的头发，“就算有了孩子，我也还是会和以前一样喜欢你呀。”  
“才不是呢。”盖勒特倒下来躺在床沿翻了个身，“我母亲当年就是这样子的，有了我之后就不管我父亲了，而你现在对肚子里这个小家伙的喜欢都快要溢出眼睛了。”  
想当初，米迦勒几乎是将一颗心都拴在了自己身上，再加上自己也喜欢黏着母亲，一直到十一岁入学前，盖勒特都还经常钻进父母的卧室和他们一起睡，万一以后小家伙随了自己的性子……  
哇，那岂不是世界末日，盖勒特赶紧摇头，甩掉脑中这个可怕的想法。  
“你呀，”像是遇到一个蛮不讲理的调皮学生一样，阿不思笑着勾了下盖勒特挺拔的鼻梁。“我喜欢这个孩子，不仅仅因为他是我的孩子，还因为，这是只有我们两个人才能孕育出来的小生命，少了你或是我都不行，所以……”他说着吻了吻盖勒特的眉心。  
“我将这视作你送给我的最珍贵的礼物。”  
不得不承认阿不思极有当老师的天赋，也难怪那群学生们这样喜欢他，几句话下来，盖勒特也觉得十分有道理，甚至还为自己感到有些骄傲。  
毕竟这可是只有自己才能送给阿尔的礼物啊，盖勒特傻笑了两下，揉了揉红红的耳朵，又帮阿不思把扯松的棉被掖紧。“这也是你送给我最好的礼物，再等半年，我们就会迎来一个小盖勒特或者小阿不思了。”他说着亲了亲阿不思柔软的嘴唇，感受着爱人唇齿间的甜蜜气息。  
克服了心里上的排斥与障碍，接下来要做的准备才是真正的挑战，盖勒特深呼吸一口气，当晚就和拉斐尔天使关在小房间里商量了整整一夜。第二天阿不思起床时，刚走出卧室房门，就看见从书房里蜿蜒出来的羊皮纸卷，上面密密麻麻记载的，全都是孕期需要注意的有关事宜。

起先盖勒特是打算带着阿不思回天国，好让他可以待在自己从小长大的地方安心养胎，但拉斐尔提议他们刚来这里一年，阿不思才适应了海岛环境，最好是等前四个月过去，胎像稳定之后再出远门。但等到第五个月，阿不思的肚子已经很可观了，加之考虑到回去之后盖勒特必然会和阿不福思经常撞面，这两人又一直处不来，为了避免发生任何不必要的冲突，索性就借口自己不想动弹留在了海岛上待产。  
不过岛上安静是安静，就是过于枯燥了些，自从怀孕之后，盖勒特就不许阿不思再做任何家务了，就连洗澡后换衣服这样的小事都被他包揽了过去，阿不思每日就只能趁着午饭后太阳最好的时候由盖勒特搀扶着在院子里散散步，而当后者去到院子里干活，不能陪在自己身边时，就觉得很是无聊。  
阿不思坐在窗台边，小书桌已经给盖勒特换成了塞满鸭绒的软椅，他将椅背上搭着的天鹅绒毯子披在身上，打开桌上一本厚厚的材料准备着手写一篇新论文，但在想出论文标题前，盖勒特就风风火火地冲了进来，“快放下。”他将手里端着的热牛奶放在桌上，一把夺下了阿不思手中的纸笔，“都告诉你不要写这些伤脑子的东西了，快回床上躺着，把牛奶喝了。”说着就将桌上的学术资料拾掇拾掇收进了置物柜里，又拿出来一罐新买的柠檬雪宝——这是阿不思孕期最爱的食物，要不是担心营养不良，盖勒特相信他是会把这些糖果当成饭来吃的。  
“盖尔——”对面糖果的诱惑，阿不思这一次却是不为所动，终于发出了抗议，“拉斐尔天使都说现在已经没什么危险了，你不能总让我待在屋子里一动不动，什么事情都自己一个人做……”阿不思低头，用一种很久不曾有过的娇嗔的眼神看着盖勒特。  
“我会闷坏的……”  
“唔……”盖勒特托腮沉思了一会儿，拍手找出了一个自认为相当“明智”的对策，“这样好了，以后我白天就在家里陪你，晚上再去院子里干活，阿尔觉得怎么样？”  
他以为阿不思会为这个决定而高兴，然而并没有，后者几乎是瞪了他一眼，然后就独自跑回床上，缩进被子里一言不发。  
盖勒特不懂是那句话惹到阿不思生气了，不过孕期中的人情绪不稳是非常正常的，他小心翼翼地去厨房给阿不思准备了相当丰富的晚餐，奶白色的鲫鱼汤鲜香肥美，煎至全熟的小牛排依然嫩得一口就能咬出汁水，还有淋着新酿酱汁的鸡胸肉沙拉，准备好大餐后，盖勒特信心满满地指挥着托盘飘进卧室，“阿尔，快看我给你准备了什么，是不是超棒！”他让托盘稳稳当当飘在阿不思面前，好让他闻到从里面源源不断飘出来的香气。  
但万万没想到，阿不思只是丢给那些美食一个百般聊赖的眼神，而后就翻身朝向了背对着盖勒特的一边。  
“我现在不饿，你自己吃吧。”阿不思的语气淡淡的，盖勒特这才意识到事态的严重。  
“怎么啦？”盖勒特在阿不思身边躺了下来，隔着绒被，轻轻拱了拱爱人的后背，“是不是小家伙在肚子里闹腾了？”  
“没有，宝宝很乖。”阿不思吸了吸鼻子，声音听上去有些哑，“倒是你，最近一直忙前忙后，每次和我说话也都把孩子挂在嘴边。”他转身幽怨地看了盖勒特一眼，“我看你现在可把孩子看的比我重要多了。”  
这是哪的话？盖勒特惊讶地张大了嘴巴，仔细回想自己近日来的一举一动，为了避免阿不思遭受母亲怀孕时经历的痛苦，他是一点儿也不敢松懈，生怕一个不注意就会出什么意外，不过过度紧张之下，也的确是有些忽视了爱人的想法和心情……  
“我错了，阿尔……”想通一切的盖勒特立马抱住阿不思，用脸和头发去蹭他的脖子，“别生气了好不好，以后你说什么我都听你的。”  
阿不思听到盖勒特的讨好，先是缩了缩被他蹭的很痒的脖子，然后小声道：“那你今晚别睡书房了，回来陪我一起睡吧。”  
诶？盖勒特眨巴着眼睛，努力消化着阿不思刚刚话里的意思，阿尔是只单纯的睡觉，还是别的什么……  
很快，他就从阿不思泛红的脸颊和水雾迷蒙的眼瞳中找出了答案。  
原来，饿的不是上面这张嘴啊。

依据常理，孕期五个月时是可以适当进行性爱的，而且父亲的气息也可以在一定程度上给予日渐长大的胎儿安抚，但盖勒特还是丝毫不敢疏忽大意，只是非常小心地解开阿不思睡裤的系带，用自己的性器轻轻摩擦着那两片白皙的柔瓣，直到那里的温度越来越高，逐渐浮起薄薄的汗珠。阿不思微闭的嘴唇里也开始慢慢漏出一些听不太真切的喘息和低吟。  
盖勒特用手掂量了一下自己完全挺立起来的性器，将顶端对准了红发天使的穴口。“如果一会我弄疼你，一定要立刻告诉我，好吗？”他很少会在这种事情上和阿不思有商有量，一向都是任性惯了，但现在他们两人之间还连接着第三个小生命，意味着他再也不可以像从前那样胡作非为。  
阿不思轻轻点头，伸手握住盖勒特扶着性器的手腕，“快进来吧。”他小声催促着，指尖温度滚烫得厉害。  
盖勒特将头埋进阿不思的发间暗自笑了一笑，虽然自己在床上总是强势的那一方，但阿不思却从来都是很主动的，毕竟比自己多了二十年的阅历和孤独么，他总是没办法完美掩饰自己的欲望。  
黏腻的水声在绒被下渐渐想起来，两个人都在黑暗中感受着从对方身体中获得的温暖和快感，他们一刻不停地索取，同时也在不断给予彼此自己所拥有的一切。盖勒特将暖热的手指覆上阿不思胸前的红缨，轻拢慢捻，并用双唇吻去对方脖颈上流淌下来的汗水。记忆里这样温存的性爱几乎是不存在的，但现在看来，却也别有一番滋味。阿不思在这样缓和的冲击中没有被刺激到张口求饶，他舒服地轻哼着，晃动身体本能地去迎合爱人的气息，像被主人喂饱的小猫，如果他有尾巴，现在一定会在来回摇摆。  
盖勒特吻上阿不思的嘴唇，笑着用唇瓣去描摹爱人的轮廓，那种熟悉的感觉又回到了他身边，即使在黑夜里，即使他们看不清彼此的脸庞，但那种温度，那种触感，那种流连在唇齿间的玫瑰香气，却是谁也不能取代的。  
即使是他们的孩子也不能。  
盖勒特最后及时将自己抽离出了阿不思的身体，换成了温和一点的手指在他的肉壁里抽插，即使在尺寸和硬度上不及性器，却能够更加灵活地刺激穴道里的敏感点，阿不思眼睛里泛出一点水光波动，咬着枕巾默默攀上了高潮。  
久违的畅快让阿不思憋闷数月的积郁一扫而空，他侧躺在盖勒特身边，用手掌温柔抚摸着鼓起的肚子，“哎呀。”他突然轻叫出声，将盖勒特吓了一跳，还以为是出了什么意外。  
“是宝宝刚刚踢了我一下。”阿不思笑着拍了拍肚子，“小家伙可能是在抗议呢。”  
“真的？”盖勒特兴奋地爬起来，伏在床上将耳朵贴上去，去感受爱人腹中的那个日渐长大鲜活的小生命，“我听到他的声音了！”盖勒特高兴地叫喊着，俯首吻了吻阿不思的肚子以作回应。  
阿不思笑着看盖勒特手舞足蹈的样子，像个大孩子一般，“快回来躺着吧，别冻着了。”他掀开被子，让盖勒特重新躺进被窝，月光从窗外漫进来，顺着墙壁铺陈在暖融融的卧床上，屋外的天幕之上，是漫天的星河流淌。  
“我知道给咱们的孩子取什么名字了。”盖勒特望着阿不思映在星辉里的脸庞，突然说道。  
这些天他一直苦恼于给未来小家伙的名字，翻遍了字典，却还是找不到一个可以比得上“Aurelius”的名字，现在却忽然想到了一个更好的。“就叫他Galaxy.怎么样。”盖勒特抱着阿不思，望着他，曾经的往事一幕幕涌上心头。  
“还记得我们第一次相遇时，我送给你一颗星星，现在，你也送给了我一颗，还是这世上独一无二的，最好的星星。”  
他们凝望着彼此，在月色弥漫的夜晚，萤火虫摇曳在窗前，似星辰闪烁，一点一点，汇聚在他们荡漾着微波的蓝色湖泊。


End file.
